


Falling Stars

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Zira and Crow are watching the stars falling one beautiful night when something peculiar happens before their eyes.Those hadn't been 'Falling Stars' at all and this star that caught their eye tonight was indeed dancing with something that sang louder than a chorus of Angels!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Falling Stars

**Author's Note:**

> #awakethesnake

Sitting in the grass close together in the park, an empty bottle of the Ritz famous wines laying just a reach away, sat Crowely and his dearest Angel, Aziraphale~

The quarantine he, Crowley gave himself for July was finally up and to celebrate, though the sickness was still apparent, the two in love beings of Heaven and Hell settled for a night time picnic under the stars, watching the world they loved and helped saved still turned before their eyes.

Here and there, a mortal could be seen walking past curfew, but the two were to much into their stargazing to care, Aziraphale snuggled under Crowley's chin, Crowely hugging his beloved's soft warm body close, snake eyes free of the shades as the two shared in God's stars, CROWLEY'S stars even!

As Aziraphale pointed out a set of them close to another set, to an unaware mortal, the two immortal beings went quiet and blinked in stupefied shock.

Aziraphale whipped back his pointing finger but the star set seemed to plummet to Earth!

Before words could be spoken, anything, not even tears for what he'd 'done', Aziraphale and Crowley watched a set more fall like rockets downwards towards Earth, without the Angel's pointing finger. They kept their eyes trained.

Falling stars-Star showers-Meteor showers-Mortals had so many names for them and for a short time, Crowley DISPITED them no matter the name thinking God, his Mother, his Creator was banishing all he'd made in the sky until he saw for himself galaxies in mortal books and on the wing himself in space still there!

They'd still been there! Home where he'd placed them! Twinkling, burning as stars could only burn!

She hadn't rid Her skies of HIS work after all-So… Falling Stars? What stars fell? It perplexed Crowley and Aziraphale once knowing it wasn't his beloved snake's work.

All his books never said anything about missing stars!

"You see that?" Aziraphale heard and snapped to attention, looking until he followed Crowley's eyes to a rocketing speck from the ground, going to meet a falling star at an inhuman speed.

It had wings, Crowley and Aziraphale could see that, being immortal and all. Large wings! It was what got the body from the ground to Earth's atmosphere in SECONDS!

"A Demon?"

Sure enough, it had no Holy Self to it, no matter the distance, neither one of the two could smell nor feel Angel in the still shooting forward body from the Earth to the falling star ahead of it. Demonic aura of wild proportions was all the two could grasp meaning what sent itself at the star was a POWERFUL one and why both Crowley and Aziraphale kept their eyes trained, not unlocking from it as the Demon folded in its wings, and let the star came to it the rest of the way.

The two upon Earth watched in amazement as the star seemed to expand and wings unfolded from it's tail.

Soon, it became a body in itself!

Aziraphale held Crowley hard as he too held a breath he need not hold as an Angel broke free of the falling star before the Demon, wings flared, beautiful, colorful, like an aurora borealis, shimmering in such deep colors from the night sky around it as it saw the Demon before it.

Then-Came a voice the two lovers from Heaven and Hell both heard that shamed even God's BEST Angel's!

The Demon was singing and from the distance it had gained, the two listened clear as day as it spilt fourth out it's love and pain for something, the words unheard but the feelings trickling down like a gentle misting, like a life giving rain, soft and pure!

It sang loud and clear, but soft and tender, but could not get closer to the Angel no matter how much Crowely and Aziraphale willed him to, the Angel too, did not venture forward, though the same was wished by Crowley and Aziraphale, the wings however flashing colors of the purest love even as the rest of the stars fell around them, down to Earth.

"Those are Fallen Angel's!" Aziraphale whispered softly as it became clearer as the two watched the singing Demon and changing colored winged Angel.

As the Demon cried out it's song in a sort of final, the Angel before them began to flap its colorful wings gently and suddenly, Crowley and Aziraphale watched in muted horror as said Angel's wings BURST into blinding colorful flames.

Then like backwards bald Eagles, as the Angel's wings burned and the Demon cried out something neither could understand as they Fell together at such a speed to the ground, they spiralled together, round and round, and round, the stragglers that Fell, the stars, making marks in the crust of the Earth, the Fallen now in Hell, where this Demon was singing this Angel to as its wings burned to ashes behind them, colors gone forever.

The two were the closest to Crowely and Aziraphale out of all the 'stars' and as the shapes grew more into focus, Aziraphale felt Crowely physically gasp and looked to see his snake like eyes go small and hear him whisper tightly, "Ligur Fell from Heaven again and Hastur went to meet him!"

"That's so sweet~" Aziraphale breathed and hugged the shocked snake happily.

To Crowley, as now the two known bodies neared Earth, neared impact, he HEARD what Hastur sang and felt it inside, shivered inside, bit his lip and clutched Aziraphale back as the sickening CRACK of bodies met Earth not to far away-"Almighty God and Satan have given me my worth back! Almighty God and Satan thanks to you both I'm willing to Fall and Fall and Fall again! From Heaven down to Hell, I'll even fly up to Heaven and Fall back down to Hell again! For the Almighty God and Satan both have given me my worth back! My life back! My Ligur! My world! My Heaven! My Hell!"


End file.
